1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for inspecting an article to detect a defect in a pattern, such as a character or symbol, represented on the article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of a preset pattern represented on a number of articles by a stamping process, such as a character printed on the package of a transistor or an IC, in order to retain the quality of the pattern, it is necessary to inspect the pattern and to detect a defective pattern, if any. Conventionally, since the quality inspection of the pattern represented on the article has been manually accomplished, an automatic inspection device has been desired for sparing the man power required by the conventional method.